TE AMO Y TE ODIO
by gris the killer
Summary: Clear es un joven muy amable y simpático,que solo sueña con encontrar la felicidad formando una familia(en esta historia los hombres se pueden embarazar),pero no logra encontrar a la persona indicada. Noiz es un joven muy serio y antisocial,pero todo eso cambia cuando conoce a clear,para su mala suerte tiene tres rivales en el amor,aun así no descansara hasta lograr estar con clear


Hola mucho gusto,soy gris y bueno soy nueva así que cualquier error o detalle díganmelo en los review, bien esta historia se basara de la siguiente manera: amigos de la infancia-sentimientos nuevos-peleas por celos-competencias para ver quien es mejor-amistad en peligro-decisiones difíciles-,bien primero aclarar que los personajes no son míos si no de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tome prestado para fines de entretenimiento no de lucro, y ahora sin nada mas que decir DISFRUTEN

-personajes hablan-

" _personajes piensan"_

CONFUSIONES DE AMOR

Capitulo 1: La inocencia es el primer paso

Era una hermosa mañana en nerima, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol salia de su escondite entregando su calor a los habitantes, la brisa fresca sacudían las hojas de los arboles,se podría decir que era un día glorioso,para todos aunque en un pequeño parque cierta personita no disfrutaba mucho de la atmósfera,aunque sus cortos cabellos azulados se movían por la brisa ,en su hermosos ojos color chocolate se notaba la preocupación:

 _"están tardando muchos les habrá pasado algo, en el camino"-_ ese pensamiento rondaba sin parar en su cabeza,a pesar de ser una niña de seis años tenia todo el carácter de una madre preocupada por sus hijos,pero todo era en vano porque sin darse cuenta entre unos arbustos dos pequeños niños la observaban como una presa a punto de ser devorada solo esperaban el momento adecuado y...

-BUUUU-se escucho tras los arbustos

-AAAAHHHH-gritó sobresaltada la pequeña niña,provocando caerse de la banca el la cual estaba sentada

-Akane cálmate,somos nosotros tranquila-dijo un niño que salia de entre los arbustos el cual tenia cabellos negros,y ojos color olivo

-lo sentimos Akane no pensamos que te asustarías tanto-dijo otro niño, el cual tenia ojos azules y cabellos negros, atados en una coleta baja, también saliendo de entre los arbustos para levantar la mochila de su amiga

AKANE: sin rencores pero prométanme, que no lo volverán a hacer-dijo tranquilamente mientras se limpiaba un poco pequeño vestido

AMBOS:claro prometido-levemente sonrojados

AKANE: muy bien ,por cierto antes de que se me olvide toma Ryoga-sacando de su mochila una pequeña cajita decorada

RYOGA:¿que es Akane?-recibiendo la pequeña caja

AKANE:tontito es tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo alegremente

RYOGA: enserio,gracias y ¿que es?-emocionado por saber que era

AKANE: debes abrirlo para saberlo-con tono alegre,y sin perder tiempo comenzó a abrirlo encontrándose con una banda color amarilla con manchas negras

RYOGA: es muy bonita gracias Akane-con tono alegre

RANMA: es cierto esta muy bonita akane-con cierto tono de molestia aunque intento ocultarlo

AKANE: gracias Kazumi y yo la hicimos, me alegra que te guste Ryoga-con una de sus típicas sonrisas

RANMA: vaya,pues les quedo muy bonita-con cierto tono alegre ya que, le alegraba saber que su amiga se esforzaba por ellos

AKANE: muchas gracias-dijo feliz ya que a sus amigos les gusto su trabajo,pero sin darse cuenta el viento se hizo mas fuerte provocando que poco de tierra se acercara a ella,que por reflejo se cubrió la cara,pero sin darse cuenta su falda se levanto provocando que ambos niños lograran ver un poco de su ropa interior ,logrando sonrojar sus rostro

RANMA: e...etto...a...akane-

AKANE: ¿chicos están bien?- preocupada ya que los rostros de ambos estaban muy rojos

RYOGA: si no te preocupes bueno sera mejor irnos-dijo cambiando de tema y tomando la mano de akane

RANMA: en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Ryoga-contesto tomando la otra mano de Akane

AKANE: bueno vamos-un tanto extrañada por la actitud de ambos

Sin perder mas tiempo tomaron rumbo al jardín de niños, tratando de olvidar ese pequeño el camino se dieron cuenta de que una feria se estaba instalando, por lo cual se llenaron de alegría.

AKANE: que bonita feria-con los ojos brillosos por la emoción

RYOGA: concuerdo contigo Akane-compartiendo la misma alegría

RANMA:¿ me pregunto si venderán buena comida?-

AMBOS: tu nunca cambias-con una gotas de sudor en su cien

RANMA: ya me conocen-rascándose la mejilla

RYOGA: bueno sera mejor irnos-

Comenzaron a tomar rumbo a su destinos con la esperanza,de no llegar tarde con su pequeña distracción en la feria,que por suerte no les complico nada ya que por suerte lograron llegar justo a tiempo, unos segundos antes de que llegara la profesora Hinako

HINAKO: buenos días niños-

TODOS: bueno días profesora- mientras se levantaban de sus asientos

HINAKO: pueden sentarse-dijo, y todos los niños volvieron a sentarse- muy bien ,me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo maestro,por favor pase-dijo y en la puerta entro un hombre alto, de cabellos cortos color marrón, y ojos verdes

NIÑAS: guuaauuu es muy guapo-decían todas las niñas menos Akane ,que solo lo veía como un profesor más

PROFESOR: mucho gusto mi nombre es Hiroto, pero pueden llamarme profesor Ogura- haciendo una pequeña reverencia

HINAKO: bueno hoy la clase se va a dividir por géneros y actividades, es decir las niñas vendrán conmigo a una clase de cocina, mientras que los niños irán con el profesor Ogura a una clase de gimnasia

TODOS: si profesora- y sin mas todos fueron a sus respectivas clases

CON LOS NIÑOS

OGURA: muy bien niños, primero comenzaremos, con unos pequeños calentamientos, así que quiero que den cinco vueltas en el patio

NIÑOS: si profesor- y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a correr

RANMA: Ryoga te apuesto a que puedo dar seis vueltas sin sudar una gota-con tono retador, y comenzando a correr

RYOGA: muy bien veamos quien no suda y ¿cual es el premio?- pregunto con cierta emoción, mientras le seguía el paso

RANMA: mmm...ya lo se el que no sude podrá llevar a Akane a la feria-

RYOGA: trato hecho Ranma-

OGURA: ¿quien es esa tal Akane por la cual están tan emocionados por llevarla a la feria?-dirigiéndose a ellos con paso lento, para no sobrepasarlos

AMBOS: solo una amiga profesor-dijeron levemente sonrojados

OGURA: ya veo-con cierta burla en su voz-muy bien sera mejor que se esfuercen si quieren llevarla a una cita- dijo y desapareció de allí, dejando a ambos pequeños estupefactos

AMBOS: ¿eehh?...u..una...cita-dijeron ambos alentando el paso

OGURA:" _como lo sospeche"-_

CON LAS NIÑAS

HINAKO: muy bien niñas, como ustedes son menores, no podremos hacer mucho, como usar fuego o cuchillos, así que haremos cosas fáciles-dijo con tono entusiasta

TODAS:si profesora- entonces todas las niñas comenzaron a ponerse delantales y pañuelos en el cabello

HINAKO: que les parece si hacemos unos sándwiches de queso-

TODAS:¡SIIII!-

HINAKO: muy bien iré por el tostador-tomando rumbo a una cocina

-¡AKANE!-se escucho entre las niñas

-Hola no te había visto,pensé que habías faltado a clases-le dijo a una niña de su misma edad de cabellos largos color marrón, y ojos azules

UKYO: por supuesto que no sabes que odio faltar a clases, dime ¿no estas emocionada por la clase de cocina?-dijo animadamente

AKANE: por supuesto que si-

HINAKO: muy bien he vuelto lo primero que haremos sera tostar, el pan-dijo y las niñas comenzaron a buscarlo

En la clase se percibía la alegría, cada una tenia una labor ya sea ,tostar el pan, preparar el queso, o limpiar los utensilios utilizados

HINAKO: muy niñas que tal si para acompañar los sándwiches, preparamos conejitos de manzana-secando un par de platos

TODAS: claro-

HINAKO: muy bien aquí les traje uno cuchillos que no son peligros para ustedes, pero de igual manera tengan cuidado-entregando los cuchillos

TODAS: CLARO-

UKYO: ¿mmm?-

AKANE:¿que ocurre?-

UKYO: es solo que no se como se hacen los conejitos de manzana-

AKANE: descuida yo te enseño-dijo tomando una manzana

UKYO: gracias Akane-

AKANE: de nada,ahora lo primero que debes hacer pelar solo la mitad de la manzana, después debes cortarla en cuatro trozos, y por ultimo con lo que queda de cascara, haces las orejas-dijo mostrandole el resultado

UKYO: guau, ¿donde aprendiste a hacer conejitos de manzana?-dijo sorprendida

AKANE: si quieres toma uno- sonriendole

UKYO: gracias-

AKANE: de nada-

UKYO: por cierto por que haces tanta comida akane-dijo terminando de comer el conejito

AKANE: para los chicos conociéndolos de seguro usaron fuerza de mas-con cierta cara de cansancio

UKYO: ya sabes como son-

MIENTRAS QUE CON LOS CHICOS

OGURA: muy chicos termino el calentamiento, todos acérquense-dijo haciendo sonar su silbato

-profesor Saotome y Hibiki no hacen caso-dijo un pequeño niño de cabellos negros

OGURA: no te preocupes, ellos tienen que ganar una apuesta de hombres así que no hay problema-dijo calmadamente

CON RANMA Y RYOGA

RANMA: ¡solo una vuelta más y te ganare Ryoga!-dijo con la voz entrecortada

RYOGA: ¡aun no cantes victoria Ranma- con tono de cansancio

RANMA: solo mírate no creo que ganes-

RYOGA: eso debería decirlo yo-

OGURA: muy bien chicos sera mejor que se detengan la clase termino-se escucho

AMBOS: solo un poco más-dijeron usando sus ultimas energías, para poder ganar, pero por el cansancio iban al mismo paso por lo cual termino en un empate

OGURA: es un empate chicos-dijo dirigiéndose a ellos

AMBOS: no es posible- con tono un tanto molesto

OGURA: ninguno sudo y ninguno ganó así que por que mejor no van los tres a la feria-

RANMA: es una buena idea-

RYOGA: lo mismo digo-

OGURA: muy bien, ahora ¿que les parece si vemos que cocinaron las niñas?-

TODOS: si profesor-dijeron y fueron lo mas rápido posible al salón donde se encontraban las niñas ya que por el calentamiento todos tenían hambre

OGURA: regresamos-entrando al salón con los niños

HINAKO: que bien los estábamos esperando-

OGURA: oye no me dijiste que había un par de enamorados en la clase-

HINAKO: ¿por que lo dices?-

OGURA: lo que pasa es que en el calentamiento Ranma y Ryoga hicieron una apuesta para ver quien llevaría a Akane a la feria-con cierta burla en su voz

HINAKO: ya veo, y ¿que dijiste? una feria YUUPPII-dijo volviendo a su forma de niña y comenzando a correr a la salida

OGURA: ¡HINAKO VUELVE AQUÍ¡-tratando de alcanzarla

-¡RANMA, RYOGA!-se escuchó-vengan-

RYOGA: es akane vamos- dijo y comenzaron a caminar donde se encontraba akane

AKANE: vaya chicos se ven cansados sera mejor que coman algo-con cierta preocupación en su rostro

RANMA: descuida, no es nada-

RYOGA: si akane no te preocupes-

AKANE: no traten de disimular ya que desde aquí ,puedo ver que tienen hambre-dijo con cierta molestia odiaba que sus amigos le ocultaran cosas

UKYO: jeje como se ve que los conoces akane, bueno yo voy a repartir sándwiches a los demás-dijo tomando su comida

AKANE: de acuerdo-

RYOGA: creo que nos descubrieron Ranma-dijo cabizbajo

RANMA: lo mismo digo-

AKANE: bueno siéntense a comer, espero que les guste- dijo entregándoles un par de sándwiches

AMBOS:mmm...están muy buenos Akane-decían disgustandolos, ciertamente era que Akane tenia un poco de talento en la cocina, pero solo con las cosas fáciles

AKANE: me alegro, también hicimos unos conejitos de manzana-dijo mostrando un plato con diez conejitos de manzana

AMBOS: gracias akane-

AKANE: de nada-dijo alegre, la cual sorpresivamente recibió un beso de cada uno en la mejilla logrando sonrojarla

RYOGA: por cierto ese atuendo se te ve muy bien-sonriendo

RANMA: concuerdo contigo-

AKANE: Gra...gracias-

AMBOS: de nada

AKANE: por cierto,¿donde esta el profesor Ogura?-pregunto y como por arte de magia el profesor entro en el salón respirando agitadamente

OGURA: chicos, la profesora Hinako no esta y por orden del director pueden irse ahora de regreso a casa-

TODOS: ¡SIII!-

RANMA: genial,¿por cierto akane te gustaría ir a la feria con nosotros?-pregunto tímidamente

AKANE: claro, pero que les parece si mejor vamos con nuestro padres, para que ellos también se diviertan-quitándose el pañuelo y el delantal

RYOGA: me parece un buena idea-

AKANE: genial, entonces venga conmigo a mi casa y allá llamaremos a sus padres- dijo muy emocionada

RANMA: claro vamos- y sin perder tiempo, tomaron sus mochilas , y se dirigieron a la casa de akane

RESIDENCIA TENDO:

AKANE: ya llegue-dijo dejando sus zapatos en la entrada

KAZUMI: Akane llegaste mas temprano, y trajiste a Ranma y Ryoga ¿como están chicos?-dijo con su típica sonrisa

AMBOS: hola Kazumi, estamos bien-

AKANE: lo que ocurre que la profesora Hinako no estaba en el salón ,así que nos dejaron salir mas temprano ,por cierto Kazumi, ¿podríamos llamar a los padres de Ranma y Ryoga para poder ir todos juntos a la feria?-

KAZUMI: claro Akane, preparare un par de bocadillos, mientras llamo a su padres por que no van a jugar a tu habitación-

AKANE: claro Kazumi, vengan chicos-dijo subiendo las escaleras a su habitación

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AKANE

AKANE:¿que quieren hacer chicos?-

RANMA: léenos el cuento caperucita roja y el lobo-

RYOGA: por favor Akane-

AKANE: esta bien- dijo y fue a buscar el libro- muy bien comencemos

PASARON UN PAR DE MINUTOS Y...

Kazumi:¡AKANE LOS PADRES DE RYOGA Y RANMA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

AKANE: sera mejor que bajemos-cerrando el libro

AMBOS: si

Al bajar las escaleras se dieron cuentas que todos estaban sentados, con varias cosas

KAZUMI: bueno sera mejor irnos-

TODOS: si

NODOKA: pero antes ,sera mejor ponerles bloqueador para que no se quemen con el sol-dijo mientras les ponían el bloqueador en cara y brazos- listo-

SOUN: muy bien ahora debemos irnos-

Y sin mas tomaron rumbo a la feria

NODOKA: vaya ,pero que linda esta-

KAZUMI: lo mismo digo, de a ver sabido que habría puestos de comida, no hubiera hecho tanta-

MADRE DE RYOGA: no te preocupes conociendo a nuestros hijos no llenaran sus estómagos fácilmente-

NODOKA: es cierto-

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS PADRES

GENMA: ¡TENDO APUESTO A QUE LOGRO GANARLE EN TODO LO JUEGOS!-con tono retador

SOUN: ¡ES UN TRATO SAOTOME-con el mismo tono

PADRE DE RYOGA: ¡POR FAVOR ESTÁN AL LADO DE UN PROFESIONAL!-con sonrisa burlona

GENMA: ¡MUY BIEN LOS QUE PIERDAN SERÁN ESCLAVOS DEL GANADOR!-

AMBOS: ¡TRATO HECHO!-

MIENTRAS QUE CON LO NIÑOS

AKANE: es muy bonita-dijo alegremente

RYOGA: es cierto-tomado de la mano de akane

RANMA: me entere que habrán fuegos artificiales en la noche-

AKANE: ¿enserio?-

RANMA: si-también tomado de la mano de akane

RYOGA: genial-

RANMA: bueno que les parece, si nos subimos a unos juegos-

AMBOS: claro-

Fue un hermoso día para todos, mientras los niños jugaban a distintas cosas, las mujeres admiraban los distintos puesto con gran variedad de accesorios, mientras que los hombre seguían demostrando quien era el mejor, en algunas ocasiones se detenían a comer algo , y después continuaban con sus actividades , hasta que llego la noche y...

PUM PAM PUF- se escuchaba en el cielo ,mientras se apreciaban hermosos colores

KAZUMI: vaya no tenia idea de que habrían fuegos artificiales-

NODOKA: es cierto yo tampoco ,pero es precioso-

MADRE DE RYOGA: por cierto traje la cámara, chicos miren hacia aquí para tomarles una foto-dijo llamando la atención de los niños

NODOKA: muy bien ,ahora sonrían-

CLICK-se escucho de la cámara, a pesar de ser solo una foto ese día quedaría guardado en los corazones de todo, incluyendo en los de nuestros pequeños niños.

¿Que les pareció?, ojala les haya buscado y si quieren que continué díganmelo en los review, también si tienen recomendaciones o ideas también díganmelo,quiero aclarar de que no podre actualiza muy seguido así que si tardo mucho lo compensare subiendo dos capítulos o tres, y aunque no tenga mucho review seguiré con la historia ya que puede ser que después a alguien le guste y la historia no este terminada y créanme de eso yo se jeje

bueno adiós


End file.
